Satine, Marry Me?
by Lycan Princess
Summary: NOT a michael and selene story. i changed her name to satine


Top of Form

NOTE: I was watching Underworld while writing this, and if you see an Underworld character name pop up instead of the actual character I'm sorry. And once again a very rushed project, not very good. But if you think it isn't good no need to tell me, I already know. Thanks

Here it goes…

"Satine I want you to marry me?" he asked. His hands were sweating and his knees couldn't stop shaking. They were lying on her bed under her silk cushions just looking into each others eyes. Her eyes were crystal blue and his were plain blue. Her eyes told a story, his told of war. Her eyes meant the world to him and his were nothing special. But she looked at them as if they were something worth looking at. Like a painting done by a very talented artist.

"Michael-"she whispered "Satine, I love you. I want you forever in my arms and the only way I will no that your mine is if you accept this ring" he reached into his pant pockets that were lying on the floor next to her bed. He grabbed the silver out of his pocket and brought it to her face. She glared at it with tears in her eyes. She touched the silver very lightly and whispered "It's beautiful. How-""I made it. For you." She dropped her hand and her head fell back onto her pillow. "I can't accept it." His eyes wouldn't leave her face and his body was stiff in shock. "Why?" He asked. "Because." "Because why?" She sat up on her elbows and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Because I love you and I think our love is more then just a ring." He sat up, exposing his naked back that was covered in scars from his most recent whipping. He then put his head down in defeat. "Michael" she whispered. She began to re-trace his scars on his back. He flinched when her cold finger tips met his bare back. She sat up as well and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cold body against his warm one. "Don't be upset Michael. I love you. I always will." She said, breathing up against his neck. "Then accept the ring." He whispered, trying to hold back tears he swore he wouldn't expose to her. She sighed and then unwrapped her arms. She got off the bed, taking the silk sheets with her. He was left unsatisfied on her bed. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door. He could hear her breathing heavily. He looked down at the ring that was still in his hand. The shadow under the bathroom door was moving back and forth like she was pacing, thinking over what to do next. Michael slid of the bed and grabbed his pants and quickly put them on. He placed the silver in his pocket and glanced at the bathroom door hoping to find Sonja waiting to accept the ring. But her shadow was still pacing and her breathe became louder and louder. "Bye Satine." He whispered. At that very moment a tear fell down his cheek and landing on her stone floor. "I love you" he whispered and jumped off her balcony railing, landing feet first on the ground. The sun was peeking through the clouds at this time and the moon was no where to be seen. And Michael new Satine wouldn't come after him.

* * *

He woke up in his bed drenched in his own sweat. It's been three days since he left his precious Satine alone in her room. He planed on seeing her the night after but she wasn't there. Nor was she there the next night, but he was determined that tonight would be the night he bent down on one knee and ask Satine to marry him and make her accept the ring. He sat up on his elbows and stared out the window to find the moon greeting him with her bright edges. His head fell back onto his pillow and he wiped off the sweat from his face. He jumped out of bed, trying to give himself some energy that he was looking forward to wasting tonight. He slipped on a pair of pants, his boots and headed out to meet Satine.

He was lucky tonight; there were no Vampire gaurds on patrol which was unusual. He ran a couple more steps and found himself staring at a beautiful body that he's been searching for these past days. The beautiful body turned around and walked out of the shadows. Her face was then lit by the moon and a smile grew on his face. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to go anymore days without seeing her. He loved her and he would tell her tat everyday until they day he dies. "Michael" she whispered while wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her fresh tears falling on his shoulders. "Satine, I'm sorry. We don't have to marry. We can live-"She unwrapped her arms and began to caress his face with her soft cold hands. "Were have you been? You were not in your room for the past two days, I began to worry weither-""Shh" she said while placing her finger tip on his chapped lips. She continued to stare into his eyes until finally saying "Why do you always talk at the wrong moments?" Her hand dropped to her side and the corners of her mouth formed a delicate smile. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "But that's why I love you Michael. And that is why I will accept your ring and be yours for as long as we both live." He grabbed her face and brought her closer to his and there lips met.

Bottom of Form


End file.
